


Black Birds

by da_pimp28



Series: One Direction Love Stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, changes, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_pimp28/pseuds/da_pimp28
Summary: Hass, Liebe, Angst, Vertrauen. Die mächtigsten Emotionen, zu denen ein Mensch fähig ist. Und auf ihrer Reise begegnet Emma gleich allen vier, gemeinsam mit vier Jungs.Es ist eine Reise durch Höhen und Tiefen und durch die schönen Dinge im Leben...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Maya Henry, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Direction Love Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000860





	1. 150 days

Halb wach, halb schlafend lag Emma auf der Couch im Studio der Late Late Show mit James Corden, der ihr Patenonkel war. Seit Tagen schon hatte sie drückende Kopfschmerzen und gelegentlich verlangte ihr Mageninhalt danach, die Außenwelt zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich irgend eine komische Grippe.

,,Emma", durchbrach eine Stimme ihren friedlichen Halbschlaf, ,,Hey, ich wecke dich nur ungern, aber die Show fängt jeden Moment an." ,,Schon gut, bin schon weg", murmelte Emma schlaftrunken und rollte sich in Zeitlupe von der Couch, um in den Backstagebereich zu verschwinden.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte, sobald sie den ersten Schritt machte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich eine Schlange um ihr Gehirn gelegt, die sich immer mehr zuzog. Das Schmerzmittel, welches ihr Arzt ihr verschrieben hatte, half nicht wirklich.

Es gingen drei junge Männer an ihr vorbei, von denen sie keine Notiz nahm. Und ein vierter lief geradewegs in sie hinein, als sie die Tür zu einem der "Aufenthaltsräume" öffnete. ,,Pass doch auf, wo du hin läufst!", schnauzte Emma ihn an und schob sich an dem blauäugigen vorbei Richtung Couch. ,,Tut mir total leid, ehrlich!", beeilte sich Niall Horan zu sagen, bevor er los rannte, um seine Bandkollegen einzuholen. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben griff sie sich ihre Handtasche aus der Ecke, in der sie sie zurück gelassen hatte und durchsuchte sie nach ihren Schmerztabletten. Eine Tablette und eine halbe Flasche Wasser später ging es Emma zumindest ein bisschen besser, sodass sie über den Bildschirm im Aufenthaltsraum die Show verfolgen konnte. ,,Und jetzt", sagte James gerade, ,,Nach sechs Jahren, die eigentlich 18 Monate hätten sein sollen, endlich wieder zusammen. Ich denke, wir können ihnen diese lange Wartezeit vergeben. Hier sind sie, One Direction!" ,,Yay, vier Trottel wieder zusammen", sagte Emma sarkastisch und legte sich auf die am nächsten stehende Couch. Sie war vor Jahren zwar mal ein Fan von One Direction gewesen, doch sie hatte beschlossen, vier unschuldige Jungs zu hassen, nachdem ihre Exfreundin sie für ein Konzert versetzt hatte. An ihrem Jahrestag. Das hatte Emma ihrer Lena nicht so einfach verzeihen können. Inzwischen war sie auch als Single glücklich. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein. 

,,Unsere Tour ist schon in Planung und bis dahin versuche ich, den Jungs meine Moves für Strip That Down beizubringen", riss Liams Stimme Emma aus ihrem Dämmerzustand. ,,Liam, der Punkt ist", warf Harry ein, ,,Bei dir sieht das cool aus, weil du den richtigen Look dafür hast. Bei mir sieht es einfach nur affig aus und ich bin nicht bereit, auf meinen Glitzer- und Rüschenfummel zu verzichten!" 

Lautes Gelächter war die Reaktion darauf, welches Emma bestimmt auch ohne den Fernseher gehört hätte. Sie wollte nicht lachen, aber es ließ sich unmöglich zurück halten. Wenn so viele Leute auf einmal lachen, ist das ziemlich ansteckend.

Und schon ließ die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels nach, um der Schlange Platz zu machen, die sich noch mehr zusammen zog, als sonst, während gleichzeitig das Müsli nach oben drängte, welches sie zum Abendessen gegessen hatte.

,,Gott, wie ich es hasse!", fluchte Emma und ließ sich auf den Boden neben den Waschbecken sinken, nachdem sie sich den Mund ausgespült hatte. Das kühle Porzellan des Waschbeckens war sehr angenehm an ihrem schmerzenden Kopf. So angenehm, dass sie einschlief...

xxx

Die Jungs von One Direction verschwanden nach ihrem Auftritt lachend in den Backstagebereich, während ein neuer Gast (Eddie Redmayne) sich zu James gesellte, um über den neuen Teil von Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind zu reden. ,,Du würdest bestimmt auch in Jogginghose noch gut aussehen", behauptete Louis gerade lachend, als sie wieder den Aufenthaltsraum erreichten, aus dem sie auch vorhin gekommen waren. ,,Hier war doch gerade erst so eine übellaunige schwarzhaarige rein gestürmt", meinte Niall verwirrt, als er die unbekannte Schönheit nirgends entdecken konnte. Sie hatte überreagiert, keine Frage, aber sie war trotzdem eine Schönheit in seinen Augen. ,,Wen meinst du?", fragte Harry und schnappte sich eine der Wasserflaschen vom Couchtisch, die dort immer für die Gäste bereit gestellt wurden. ,,Groß, Haare wie Schneewittchen, leuchtend blaue Augen", zählte Niall ihre am meisten hervorstechenden Eigenschaften auf, ,,Die könnt ihr unmöglich übersehen haben auf dem Flur." ,,Meinst du die, mit dem Ed-Sheeran-Shirt?", fragte Liam und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Couch fallen, wurde aber sofort von Louis zur Seite geschubst, der Harry besitzergreifend an sich zog. ,,Ja, genau die", bestätigte Niall und ließ sich auf der noch freien Couch nieder, ,,Weißt du, wer das war?" ,,Nein, keine Ahnung", antwortete Liam darauf, ,,Vielleicht ist sie irgendwie eine Newcomerin oder so." ,,Ja, kann sein", überlegte Niall und griff sich ebenfalls eine Wasserflasche. 

,,Hey, hier hat jemand seine Tabletten vergessen", stellte Louis fest und griff sich die Schachtel vom Tisch, ,,Also wem auch immer die gehören, der hat mein Beileid." ,,Wieso?", fragte Liam verwirrt, der sich mit solchem Zeug nicht wirklich auskannte. ,,Das sind ziemlich krasse Schmerztabletten", erklärte Louis es ihm, ,,Die hatte auch meine Mum bekommen, als es... Naja, ihr wisst schon." ,,Halleluja", meinte Harry nur dazu und zog seinen Freund liebevoll an sich. Er wusste, wie sehr Louis unter dem Tod seiner Mutter gelitten hatte. ,,Jungs, ich muss mal wohin", verkündete Liam und verschwand Richtung Toiletten. ,,Glaubt ihr, die gehören vielleicht Schneewittchen?", fragte Niall. ,,Quatsch, die sah viel zu gesund dafür aus", meinte Louis nur und legte die Schachtel wieder auf den Tisch, als die Tür wieder aufschwang und Liam mit einem ziemlich verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen auftauchte. ,,Ist was?", fragten alle Anwesenden gleichzeitig. ,,Niall, kommst du einfach mal mit?", antwortete Liam an den Iren gewandt, der nur verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern ließ. ,,Mein Gott Liam, du wirst doch wohl alt genug sein, um alleine zu pinkeln", sagte Niall schließlich voller Entsetzen. ,,Darum geht es doch gar nicht!", empörte sich Liam, ,,Natürlich bin ich alt genug, um alleine aufs Klo zu gehen, aber ich glaube, ich hab deine mysteriöse Schönheit gefunden." ,,Red doch keinen Blödsinn", tat Niall das ab, der das Ganze eher für einen schlechten Scherz hielt. Auch Louis und Harry lachten ungläubig darüber.

Das Lachen verschwand, als sie alle vor der schlafenden Emma standen. Sie war inzwischen so in sich zusammen gesunken, dass man denken könnte, sie sei ohnmächtig geworden, aber ihr leises Schnarchen verriet, dass sie nur schlief. ,,Was macht ihr denn alle hier Jungs?", fragte plötzlich James hinter ihnen, ,,Findet hier eine Versammlung statt, von der ich nichts weiß?" ,,Nein, wir fragen uns nur gerade, wer diese mysteriöse Schönheit da unten ist", antwortete Louis, ,,Zumindest Niall nennt sie so." ,,Hey!", empörte der sich, während James sich zu seiner Nichte runter bückte und sie an der Schulter rüttelte und sagte: ,,Emma, aufwachen! Emma! Alles klar, sie schläft. Emma ist nebenbei meine Nichte, sie macht hier bei mir momentan Urlaub. Vielleicht sollten wir sie mal hier weg bringen, auf einer Couch liegt es sich doch viel bequemer, als zwischen zwei Waschbecken." ,,Ja, da hast du recht", stimmte Niall ihm zu und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme, ,,Wow, sie ist kleiner, als sie aussieht." ,,Ihr Geheimnis sind mörderische Hacken, die zieht sie immer aus, wenn sie sich auf irgendeine Couch legt", erklärte James und hielt Niall die Tür auf. ,,Wie konnte sie hier überhaupt einschlafen?", fragte Louis. ,,Wenn sie ihre Kopfschmerztabletten eingeworfen hat, dann kann sie immer und überall schlafen", kam prompt die Antwort zurück. ,,Kein Wunder, die Dinger ballern einen ordentlich weg", schnaufte Louis und hielt Niall die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum auf. ,,Woher weißt du...?", setzte James an, aber konnte dann seine Frage selbst beantworten, ,,Okay, ich weiß schon. Meine arme Emma, ich wusste ja, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hat. Aber nicht, dass es so schlimm ist." ,,Bist du sicher, dass sie nur Kopfschmerzen hat?", fragte Louis, während Niall die noch immer schlafende Emma auf einem der Sofas ablegte. ,,Ich glaub eher, sie hat sich eine Grippe eingefangen, gelegentlich sagt nämlich das letzte Essen hallo", meinte James nachdenklich, während ihm bereits davor graute, was wohl Emmas Mutter Anna dazu sagen würde. Irgendwann würde er es ihr sagen müssen, wenn es nicht besser würde.

Der Gong zum baldigen Ende der Werbepause ertönte und James musste zurück ins Studio, während die Jungs ihm versprachen, ein Auge auf Emma zu haben.

Niall konnte nicht anders, als über ihren Anblick zu lächeln. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wie sie da lag, leise schnarchte und inzwischen auch ein bisschen sabberte. Seine Kollegen beobachteten das mit einem Schmunzeln und fragten sich, was wohl in Nialls Kopf vor sich ging. Sagen wir es so: Seine Gedanken drehten sich nicht um die endlich stattgefundene Reunion, die er so herbei gesehnt hatte. Sie drehten sich um Emma, die gerade an nichts dachte. Es war ein traumloser Schlaf, der sie für den Moment von ihren Schmerzen befreite...


	2. 149 days

,,Sie wird schon wieder Anna", hörte Emma James sagen, als sie wieder aufwachte, ,,Das Kind ist bestimmt nur übermüdet, sie ist gerade erst mit der Schule fertig geworden... Ja, ich frag sie mal, sobald sie aufgestanden ist und was gefrühstückt hat!... Ja, bestimmt ganz bald! Und jetzt würde ich gerne in Ruhe frühstücken und meine Zeitung lesen... Okay, bis dann." 

Mit dröhnendem Kopf spazierte Emma rüber in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. ,,Gudn Morn", grummelte Emma und ließ sich neben ihrem Onkel nieder, ,,Wo sind Frau und Kinder?" ,,Morgen", erwiderte James darauf und reichte Emma den Brötchenkorb, ,,Die sind heute mit meinen Eltern unterwegs. Weil ich bekomme heute Besuch von One Direction. Ich weiß, dass du die Jungs nicht sonderlich magst, aber versuch nett zu sein." ,,Geb mein bestes", antwortete Emma knapp und viertelte ihr Brötchen. Zwei Viertel mit Erdbeermarmelade, eins mit Wurst und eins mit Käse. Vor dem Frühstück schaffte sie selten mehr als fünf Wörter am Stück. Ein klassischer Morgenmuffel eben und James wusste das, weil Emmas Mutter Anna genau so war. Nach den ersten zwei Vierteln fragte sie ihren Onkel dann: ,,Wieso bist du mit den Jungs eigentlich so dicke? Ich meine, was ist so toll an denen?" ,,Was so toll an denen ist?", ließ die Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten, ,,Ich kenne sie jetzt seit fast sieben Jahren und sie waren noch nie abgehoben oder besessen von Geld und Ruhm. Und sie sind unglaublich talentiert." Den letzten Teil unterstrich er, indem er mit seinem Messer herum wedelte und beinahe eine Ladung Nutella auf die andere Seite des Tisches schleuderte.

,,Hey, vorsicht mit dem Nutella!", rief Emma erschrocken aus und hob abwehrend eine Hand. James lachte darauf nur: ,,Du hättest es verdient, nachdem du meine Jungs in den Dreck ziehen wolltest." 

Das Frühstück war tatsächlich drin geblieben, aber die Kopfschmerzen blieben leider auch. Die kalte Dusche nach dem Frühstück machte es zumindest ein bisschen besser, aber auch nicht viel. Sie war gerade mit Haare föhnen fertig, als es an der Haustür klingelte. ,,Emma, kommst du?", rief James von unten. Und plötzlich meldete sich das Frühstück doch nochmal. ,,Nein!", rief Emma deshalb zurück und die Reste des Brötchens landeten in der Kloschüssel. ,,Emma Isabelle Brightwood!", rief es von unten. ,,Scheiße, ich bin am Kotzen!", brüllte Emma darauf und da kam auch schon der ganze Rest raus, der sich noch in ihrem Magen befunden hatte.

Als Emma wieder runter und ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte sie drei Schichten Concealer im Gesicht, um ihre leichenhafte Blässe zu überdecken, die sich immer über ihr ganzes Gesicht zog, sobald es schlimmer wurde mit dem Kopfschmerzen und dem anderen Zeug.

,,Hey, alles gut?", fragte James seine Nichte besorgt und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, als sie wie ein nasser Sack auf die Couch fiel. ,,Naja, geht so", antwortete Emma ehrlich. Es brachte nichts zu lügen, James kannte sie zu gut, um eine Lüge nicht zu bemerken. Allerdings störte es sie ein bisschen, dass vier Jungs, die sie quasi gar nicht kannte, dass alles mitbekamen. ,,James, die Pizza in deinem Gefrierfach ist seit fast zehn Monaten abgelaufen!", meldete sich Niall aus der Küche zu Wort. ,,Komm, du hast vor zwei Stunden erst gefrühstückt", meinte Liam belustigt, ,,Du kannst unmöglich schon wieder Hunger haben!" ,,Du kennst doch Niall, der kann immer essen", sagte Louis nur dazu und schlürfte an seinem Tee, ,,Ich kann ja los fahren und frische holen gehen, ist besser als Tiefkühlpizza." ,,Hey, kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Emma einfach mal, obwohl sie alle nicht den besten Start hatten, ,,Ich könnte ein bisschen frische Luft gebrauchen." Vielleicht würde die Schlange dann endlich mal den Klammergriff um ihr Gehirn lösen. Frische Luft half ja eigentlich immer bei Kopfschmerzen. ,,Klar, dann bin ich nicht allein, wenn ich mal wieder im Stau stecken bleibe", antwortete Louis schließlich und stand von Harrys Schoß auf. Natürlich hauchte er seinem Freund noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er und Emma das Haus verließen und in sein Auto stiegen.

,,Wir hatten ja nicht unbedingt einen optimalen Start", seufzte Emma, als sie ihre Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe gelegt hatte, ,,Und das tut mir leid, aber ich bin... War nicht unbedingt von euch begeistert. Und ich weiß nicht, ob sich das so schnell abstellen lässt." ,,Schon okay", sagte Louis nur dazu, ,,Du hast bestimmt einen Grund." Emma wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber irgendwas stimmte nicht. Das bemerkte auch Louis, denn als er zu Emma rüber sah, rührte sie sich erst nicht mehr, wie eine Salzsäule, bevor sie zu zucken anfing, und dann wie tot in den Gurt sackte. ,,Emma?", fragte Louis besorgt und sah zwischen ihr und der Straße vor sich hin und her, ,,Emma! Fuck!" 

Mit einem beherzten Griff riss er das Lenkrad herum und schlug den Weg Richtung Krankenhaus ein. Ein Range Rover wich ihnen mit quietschenden Reifen aus und der Fahrer hupte wütend. Als Antwort zeigte Louis ihm über den Rückspiegel den Stinkefinger. Von Emma kam immer noch kein Lebenszeichen, Louis machte sich richtig Sorgen um sie. 

Er wunderte sich, dass die Reifen seines Autos nicht komplett weg geschmirgelt waren, als er vor dem Eingang zur Notaufnahme einem Porsche den Parkplatz klaute. ,,Leck mich du Arsch!", brüllte ihn die Fahrerin des Porsche an. ,,Danke, ich verzichte!", erwiderte Louis darauf und hob Emma behutsam aus dem Auto, um sie nicht aus Versehen zu verletzen, ,,Komm schon Emma, wach auf!" Aber natürlich wachte Emma nicht auf.

Die Schwestern in der Notaufnahme guckten ziemlich erschrocken, als Louis mit der schlaffen, halb toten Emma rein gelaufen kam. ,,Was ist passiert?", fragte eine blonde, die aufgesprungen war. ,,Wir könnten einen Arzt gebrauchen", schnaufte Louis, weil Emma durchaus ein bisschen mehr wog, als sein kleiner Freddie, ,,Sie hatte sowas wie einen epileptischen Anfall, dann hat sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegt. Seit ungefähr fünf Minuten ist sie so schlaff, wie ein nasser Sack." ,,Ich piepe sofort jemanden an", sagte die Schwester hektisch und tippte auf einem kleinen Gerät rum. Es dauerte nur knapp eine Minute, dann kam auch schon ein ganzes Ärzteteam mit einer Trage um die Ecke gehechtet. 

Louis legte Emma recht widerwillig auf der Trage ab, irgendwie hatte er Angst, sie alleine zu lassen, auch wenn sie sich quasi gar nicht kannten. Das Ärzteteam verschwand hektisch redend mit Emma in einem der Schockräume und doktorte wie wild an ihr rum, um sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen. Und irgendwas funktionierte dann schließlich. Oder auch nicht, zumindest wachte Emma endlich auf. ,,Danny?", flüsterte sie in das gespenstische Chaos. ,,Nicht ganz", antwortete einer der Ärzte darauf. ,,Dad", seufzte Emma erleichtert, ,,Was machst du hier?" ,,Meinen Job, immerhin bin ich Chefarzt der Neurologie", antwortete Doktor Brightwood, ,,Und wenn ich angepiept werde, für ein Konsil bei meiner Tochter, dann lasse ich sofort alles stehen und liegen. Wehe wenn Robsan meine bisher perfekte Naht versaut!" ,,Im Ernst?", fragte Emma ihren Vater, ,,Du lässt einen Assistenzarzt ran?" Sie lachten zusammen, womit Emma nur zu überspielen versuchte, an was sie sich gerade erinnerte. ,,Liebes, du weißt ja, dass so ein Zusammenbruch nicht einfach aus dem Nichts passiert", unterbrach Doktor Brightwood die noch fröhliche Stimme, ,,Hast du noch irgendwelche anderen Symptome oder...?" ,,Code Danny", unterbrach Emma ihren Vater. ,,Was bedeutet Code Danny?", fragte einer der rum wuselnden Ärzte (wahrscheinlich alle noch in der Ausbildung). ,,Derulo, übernehmen sie meine Postops", antwortete Doktor Brightwood nur und wedelte seine Assistenzärzte aus dem Raum, ,,Maxon, helfen sie Derulo, Kinsey... Machen sie sich sonst wo nützlich, nur nicht hier." Und schon wuselten sie davon. ,,Hey, Dad", sagte Emma, als dann endlich alle weg waren, ,,Wahrscheinlich hab ich nicht mal einen Code Danny, sondern einfach nur eine komische Grippe. Sind doch quasi die selben Symptome." ,,Aber epileptische Anfälle gehören nicht dazu." Das wussten sie beide, dazu musste Emma nicht Medizin studieren. ,,Wir machen ein CT und selbst wenn es ein Tumor ist, kann es immer noch ein gutartiger sein", zählte ihr Dad da auch schon die Möglichkeiten auf, ,,Das finde ich dann durch eine Biopsie raus und wenn es ein Tumor ist, dann werde ich soviel davon entfernen, wie ich kann. Und wenn..." ,,Sendepause!", unterbrach Emma ihn, ,,Daddy, mach einfach dieses bekloppte CT und schnippel von mir aus auch an meinem Gehirn rum, es wird schon alles gut gehen." Das war gelogen. Sie wusste selbst, dass nichts wieder gut werden würde. 

,,Wer war eigentlich der Kerl, der dich hier in die Notaufnahme geschleppt hat?", fragte Doktor Brightwood seine Tochter, nachdem er sie zum CT angemeldet und transportfertig gemacht hatte, ,,Der sitzt immer noch da, glaube ich." ,,Muss dann wohl Louis Tomlinson gewesen sein", antwortete Emma darauf, ,,Und bevor du was sagst, nein, ich will nichts von ihm. Er ist vergeben." ,,Okay", seufzte Doktor Brightwood und versuchte zu lächeln, aber das funktionierte nicht so ganz. Dazu machte er sich zu viele Sorgen um seine Tochter, ,,Glaubst du, er fände ein CT interessant?" ,,Wer weiß", antwortete Emma darauf, ,,Ich kenne ihn seid vielleicht einer Stunde." ,,Können wir ja noch raus finden. Hey, Tomlinson!" Und schon wanderte Emmas Hand an ihre schmerzende Stirn, während Louis wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und fragte: ,,Ja, wie geht es ihr?" ,,Wir sind auf dem Weg zum CT, wollen sie mitkommen?", kam Doktor Brightwood direkt zum Punkt. ,,Klar, bin dabei", sagte Louis ohne zu zögern und quetschte sich mit in den Fahrstuhl. ,,Darf ich vorstellen, mein oberpeinlicher Vater", stöhnte Emma und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. ,,Cool, ein Chirurg als Vater", grinste Louis, ,,Welche Abteilung? Neuro, Kardio oder Allgemeine?" ,,Neuro", antwortete Doktor Brightwood überrascht, ,,Da kennt sich aber jemand gut aus." ,,Naja, hab vor ein paar Jahren viel Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht", sagte Louis nur dazu, während die Erinnerungen daran wieder hoch kamen. An alles. Auch an die letzten Minuten seiner Mutter. Und zur selben Zeit erinnerte sich Emma an die letzten Minuten ihres Bruders. Wie sie als dreijähriges kleines Mädchen neben ihm gelegen und seine Hand gehalten hatte und wie er sagte: ,,Es ist alles okay Emmi. Du schaffst das auch ohne mich." Und bisher hatte sie es geschafft, aber als sie im CT lag, brauchte sie ihren großen Bruder. Und noch mehr brauchte sie ihn, als sie auf dem OP-Tisch lag und narkotisiert wurde für die Biopsie des Tumors, den man auf den CT-Bildern gesehen hatte.

Louis war bei ihr geblieben, bis sie aufwachte und die Ergebnisse der Biopsie bekam. Es wurde viel geheult (besonders bei Doktor Brightwood flossen die Tränen, es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Danny).

,,Tust du mir einen Gefallen und behältst das für dich?", bat Emma Louis, als sie wieder im Auto saßen, mit den zusammen geknüllten Ergebnissen der Biopsie. ,,Mach ich gerne, aber wie willst du den Verband erklären?", konterte Louis und nahm einem Mercedes die Vorfahrt. ,,Zum Beispiel Verkehrsunfall, weil du jemandem die Vorfahrt geklaut hast", kicherte Emma. ,,Ach komm, als hättest du noch nie jemandem die Vorfahrt genommen", tat Louis das ab, ,,Im Ernst, ich mag es gar nicht, die anderen anzulügen. Besonders Harry. Aber wenn dir eine vernünftige Erklärung einfällt..." ,,Mir fällt nichts ein, ich will nur einfach nicht, dass alle wissen, dass ich in etwa fünf Monaten sterbe", seufzte Emma und fuhr sich durch ihre ebenholzschwarzen Haare, ,,Es soll nicht so sein, wie mit Danny." ,,Wer ist Danny eigentlich?" ,,Er war mein großer Bruder", erklärte Emma es ihm, ,,Und er hatte den gleichen Tumor wie ich. Fünf Monate voller Schmerzen und Operationen, immer nur im Krankenhaus. Ich war damals drei und trotzdem kann ich mich an jede einzelne Sekunde erinnern." ,,Einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren ist immer beschissen." Emma fragte nicht weiter, sie wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen.

,,Hey Leute, sind wieder da!", rief Louis in Richtung Küche, nachdem James ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte. ,,Was zum Geier ist passiert?", fragte James entsetzt, ,,Ihr wart sieben Stunden weg! Bist du verletzt Emma?" ,,Alles bestens", log Emma, die die Naht so gut wie möglich mit ihren Haaren bedeckt hatte, aber ziemlich schlaff an Louis hing. Sie hatte das Krankenhaus nämlich gegen ärztliche Empfehlung verlassen und so kurz nach einer Tumorbiopsie, Schrägstrich Gehirnoperation, sollte man definitiv nicht rum laufen! Aber Emma wollte es so. sie wollte stark sein.

Emma erlaubte sich erst nach dem Essen, als alle weg waren, einen Moment der Schwäche. Sie sank an der Tür zu Boden und wählte über ihr Handy eine Nummer, die sie ewig nicht gewählt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie abnahm und sagte: ,,Emma, endlich! Wieso hast du nie auf meine Nachrichten reagiert? Ich weiß, ich hab Mist gebaut, aber..." ,,Lena, atmen!", unterbrach Emma ihre Exfreundin, ,,Ich rufe dich nicht ohne Grund an. Ja, du hast Mist gebaut. Aber ich will dir verzeihen, bevor ich es nicht mehr kann." ,,Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lena verwirrt, ,,Emma, wie meinst du das?" ,,Code Danny", antwortete Emma ihr und durch die Leitung war ein erschrockenes Schluchzen zu hören. 

,,Was wollen wir morgen mit Freddie unternehmen?", fragte Harry Louis, als sie aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen, ,,Wollen wir an den Strand fahren?" ,,LA ist vielleicht warm, aber so warm jetzt auch wieder nicht", widersprach Louis ihm und dachte an Emma, ,,Wir könnten ins Kino gehen, am Freitag ist doch der neue Teil von Phantastische Tierwesen angelaufen." ,,Hört sich gut an", murmelte Harry und hauchte einen Kuss auf Louis' Handrücken, der ihn wie immer von hinten umklammert hielt. Louis erwiderte das mit einem Kuss in Harrys Nacken, während er immer noch über Emma nachdachte. Dieser Tumor, die CT-Bilder... Das alles erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter. Es zerriss ihn innerlich, mit Harry nicht drüber zu reden. Normalerweise redeten sie über alles, es hatte nie Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen gegeben. Aber er hatte es Emma versprochen und dieses Versprechen würde er halten...


End file.
